Guilty Pleasure
by dontgetinmyway
Summary: Kyd Wykkyd bumps into Slade again after meeting him awhile back and was offered to be his apprentice, but declined. Now he is offered something more that he wants and well, you'll see. Warning: Violence and partial smut at end.


Kyd got dressed in his normal spandex outfit. Fixing his mask/hood and his cowl before nodding. Teleporting in a alley and making his way to the streets. Looking around as he walked down the deserted street. What should he do this time? There was this new store that had opened recently. It was a game store too. Maybe he'd try playing video games by himself for once. Rubbing his chin a bit in thought as he shrugged his shoulders. The game store it was. Making his way to the store before teleporting inside of it.

Though as he started to look through the games and different stations he decided not to. It would be easier to just play them when he was with Billy. He wouldn't find much interest in playing them by himself anyways. Shrugging his shoulders before teleporting to the streets and walking again. Pausing as he looked up onto a roof and noticed someone standing there. Narrowing his eyes a bit as he teleported up to the roof and behind the man. Great. It was Slade. When did he meet this man again? About a week or so ago? He couldn't remember, but the man did try to get him to join his side. Kyd wasn't so sure as to why though.

Slade turned around with his hands behind his back. Kyd tensed, but showed now emotion in his expression. "I see we meet again Kyd," he smirked under his mask looking a the boy, "Finally going to accept my offer?" He asked taking a step closer to the teleporter. Kyd made no movement as the other stepped closer. _"Yeah right. Why would I join you? What benefit do I get out of helping you?"_ He signed and let his arms fall to his side. His cowl covering his body as he stood there. The man stepped closer till he was standing right in front of the other. Looking down at him as he let his arms fall to his sides.

It fell silent between the two and only the sound of a breeze rolling by was heard. He was sizing the boy up and slowly thinking of his plan. "Just think of it. You help me and I'll help you." He said as he slowly walked around Kyd. "You prove to be useful to me and I will help you with your curse. I'll help you be able to speak and fulfill your parents dream that was washed away when they died." Kyd's eyes widened a bit and he turned around quickly to face him. How did he know all of this? Taking a small step away from him. _"How do you know all of this?"_ Slade walked up to him again. "Do not worry about small details, Kyd Wykkyd, or should I say Elisio Nethermoar."

Right now in Kyd's mind Slade was giving him no choice, but to help him. Looking away as he gritted his teeth and signed. _"Fine. I'll help you, Slade."_ His smirk only grew behind his mask as he placed a hand on Kyd's shoulder. "Don't worry. You'll see that joining me is much more... Entertaining. Now teleport us, Kyd." He said as the boy just looked down at the ground. _"Yes sir."_ He signed slowly as he teleported them away.

Kyd flew by and hit the far wall hard. Falling to his knees and coughing silently as he held his chest. Blinking as he was grabbed by the front of his spandex and lifted off the ground. A fist making contact to his face and he went rolling to the ground. His hood/mask had fallen off awhile ago from the beating he was receiving. _"I don't see what I did wrong. I did what you had asked me to._" He signed as he was kicked in the stomach. Curling up as he held his torso. "But you did not follow what orders I gave you. You are to listen and obey every command I give you. Is. That. Clear?" He asked as he stomped his foot down onto Kyd's side. _"Yes sir. I understand."_ He signed quickly. "Good. Go clean yourself up." He demanded and walked off.

Standing to his feet and using what strength he had left to teleport himself to his apartment. Stumbling around and falling to his knees. _'Damn it. This is getting worse.'_ He thought as he slowly took his clothes off and just left them in a line leading to his bathroom. Turning the shower on as he looked in the mirror. Touching the bruises and cuts on himself. Wincing from the slight sting and shaking his head. Stepping in the shower, only to stop when he heard something or someone walk into the bathroom. Who got into his place? Was it the landlady?

Turning his head to see who it was, but his eyes were covered by a blindfold. Being shoved into the tile wall and a low groan was heard from the teleporter. Who in all hell was this? Struggling as his head was just pushed against the wall. "Quit struggling Kyd." That voice was so familiar, where has he heard it before? "We're just going to have... Some fun." The man growled into the other's ear. _'Slade!'_ He thought only to struggle more. "I have you blindfolded so I don't have to wear my mask. I can't let you seeing what I look like, now can I?" He chuckled darkly and turned him around. The hot water started to run down his body and it stung because of all the open wounds he had.

His eyes widened behind the cloth when he felt lips pressed against his. It was a rough and demanding kiss. Shutting his eyes tightly as the other tilted his head and deepened the kiss. His hands wondered the other's body. Reaching one spot that made Kyd's body jerk and tense. _'Slade. What are you doing?'_ He thought as he let out a soft breath against the kiss. Feeling the man's body press against his own and noticing that the other was naked. It all suddenly clicked in his mind, but he was far too weak to fight him or teleport away. Just hoping it would end soon. Though in the back of his mind there was something about this he enjoyed. That was something he would never admit no matter what.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll have fun." He chuckled as he leaned in and bit the others neck. Leaving marks here and there on his flesh. Leaning back up as he pressed their lips in another rough kiss. Praying it would end soon, but at the same time he wanted it to last. This would forever... Be a horrible guilty pleasure for him.


End file.
